


Dancing With Air

by clovernose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Gen, gay dancers, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovernose/pseuds/clovernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Dirk goes to a dance school and meets a certain John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Air

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this may or may not be continued. 
> 
> at any rate. Inspired by some JohnKat dance thing i saw last week.

You’d never seen someone dance quite like him.

People often described him as a wisp of air, a strand of breeze set apart from the rest of the gust, moving at it’s own delicate yet energetic pace. You can’t say you disagree with the metaphor, that’s for sure. This guy moves like his life depends on it.

Narrow frame smoothed over with just enough skin, though you’re sure that you can see the outlines of the ribcage of a bird through the slender material of his leotard. A mop of black hair placed hastily atop his head, blue eyes vibrant and quite possibly the only thing that stands out more than the dark, twisting locks. They catch you. Draw you in.

He’s clearly the force to be reckoned with.

******  
  
**

"Name, Dirk Strider." The principle had said out loud as he scanned your transcript. "Straight A's, from... Houston." He had peered out over circular specs. You gave him a smile, small and nervous. Had you been nervous? Just a bit.

"What made you want to come all the way to Washington from Texas, Dirk?" He had asked.  

You had glanced at Bro, who had nodded. And then you explained.

******  
  
**

Bro had been looking to put you in a private school, anyway.

"There's one in Seattle," he had said as he gazed at the screen of his MacBook. "That's closer to Hollywood than Houston is." You'd given him a level look.

"Would you still own the apartment?"

"Of course."

******  
  
**

You hadn't wanted to leave home, but this was your dream you were pursuing.

You'd thought.

******  
  
**

You note the way he sits in History, the slight slump of his shoulders. The relaxed and slender frame. You click your pen once, twice, looking down and alternating between writing your notes and drawing his shoulders. He turns around, looks, and the turns back. You don't miss it in your peripheral.

You don't miss much of anything.

******  
  
**

"Hey!" You turn back to see him pressing forward, towards you in the crowd of students filtering in and out of the classrooms. Not all of them are dancers, you note. Not all of them are here for the dance program.

You are. He is.

"Dirk, right?" He breathed, finally making it to you.

"Yeah," You say, blinking. "John?"

"Yeah." He gives you some kind of goofy smile. You didn't expect someone with such a smooth and... serene looking face to be so smiley. Maybe it was just you. "You've got Ballet next, right?"

"Right."

"I do, too." Yes, he does. "I'm in your class." Yes, you know. "I figured I could walk with you?"

"I guess so."

 


End file.
